Aleph Party
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Après des plombes passées à hésiter... je saute enfin le pas. Quand Bowser décide d'aller voir ailleurs parce qu'il en a marre de voir Mario le battre, il tombe sur le Site Aleph. Et c'est 24 membres du personnel du plus important site français de la Fondation SCP qui vont aller de surprise en consternation sans jamais comprendre la logique des choses.
1. Introduction A Un Haut Lieu De Standing

**Bon… j'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire ça. Parce que l'un des univers que je m'apprête à faire intervenir ici, c'est un univers que je côtoie tous les jours, qui m'a permis de connaitre plein de gens absolument cool et qui fait que j'avais pas envie de me faire vanner sur Discord le lendemain. Mais… il y avait quand même l'envie et donc… voilà.**

 **Bonjour à tous, les gens, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez). Aujourd'hui, l'intro sera vraiment longue. Parce que je veux vous introduire à quelque chose que je trouve sincèrement génial et que, vu que certains d'entre vous vont découvrir (au moins une personne parmi vous) cela avec cette fanfic, autant faire une vraie intro ainsi qu'un disclaimer géant, histoire de ne pas avoir de gros problèmes !**

 **Donc… déjà, connaissez-vous la Fondation SCP ? Si oui, très bien, vous pouvez descendre de plusieurs lignes. Sinon, petit rappel : né en 2007 à partir du rapport SCP-173, posté sur 4chan, le Wiki de la Fondation SCP raconte, à travers de multiples rapports, contes et canons, les aventures de cette fameuse Fondation SCP, qui est une organisation gouvernementale à la fois secrète et très puissante, dont la mission est de sécuriser, confiner et protéger des millions d'anomalies (nommées** _ **SCP**_ **) de tailles, pouvoirs, origines… diverses & variées. Tellement diverses & variées que si je me mettais à vous en parler plus dans le détail, cette intro deviendrait vite un putain de livre. Donc, retenez surtout que l'univers de la Fondation est putain de riche et qu'il y a matière à énormément de choses avec.**

 **Mais là, je vais surtout vous parler de la branche française, puisque c'est celle que je fréquente, et plus précisément des personnages exclusifs à cette branche. Car oui, dans chaque branche, pour sécuriser, confiner et protéger, il faut du personnel et c'est là qu'ils interviennent. Actuellement, sur la branche française, environ une cinquantaine de personnages sont devenus officiels. Ces personnages, généralement, sont officiels parce qu'ils possèdent une personnalité et un background étant intéressants et développés. Et c'est là que je vais mettre ce premier disclaimer clair et définitif :**

 **LA FANFIC QUE JE VOUS PROPOSE ICI NE POSSEDE AUCUNE TRACE DE SERIEUX DANS TOUT SON CORPS ENTIER, LES 24 PERSONNAGES DE LA FONDATION SCP QUI SERONT UTILISES ICI LE SERONT DANS DES BUTS N'AYANT RIEN DE SERIEUX ET D'AILLEURS, SI UN MEMBRE DE LA FONDATION TOMBE SUR CA, IL PERDRA SUREMENT LA SANTE MENTALE QUI LUI RESTE.**

 **Parce que si vous croyez, petits naïfs que vous êtes, que ce que je vais écrire est une représentation fidèle et parfaite des personnages de la Fondation, laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement. Ce que je vous expliquerai après cette petite présentation des différents persos de la Fonda dont nous allons suivre les aventures dans le monde coloré & chamarré du mode Aventure de **_**Mario Party 9**_ **(ne me demandez pas d'où ce genre de crossovers me vient, j'en sais rien) :**

 **\- Dr. Grym (créateur : Grym) : Sûrement l'employé le plus connu du Site Aleph. Né dans les années 1920 et devenu résistant lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, sa capture et les expérimentations menées sur lui dans les camps par des assistants du Dr. Josef Mengele lui ont retiré sa mortalité et l'ont doté d'un pouvoir de régénération hors du commun. Sauf qu'après, sa santé mentale est quelque peu partie en vrille. Et croyez-moi, je dois m'en tenir à cette description parce que si vous allez voir les pages des Objets Anormaux et des Incidents… vous verrez à quel point ce personnage est juste** _ **bigger than life**_ **.**

 **\- Dr. Johannes (créateur : Johannes) : Historienne se chargeant de récolter un maximum d'informations sur l'historique de tout ce que la Fondation possède comme objets, elle est surtout connue dans l'univers de la branche française pour ses goûts artistiques fort particuliers et par le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas les fautes. Mais genre, pas du tout. Du genre à vous envoyer à l'hosto si vous détruisez un de ses papiers ou faites une faute. Autrement dit, le pire cauchemar des forums de JVC.**

 **\- Agent Neremsa (créateur : Neremsa) : Directeur de la Sécurité du Site Aleph, c'est lui qui doit notamment gérer Grym pour l'empêcher de faire trop de conneries (ce qui ne marche pas toujours, vu que ce dernier arrive toujours à en faire). Par extension, disons que son poste l'oblige à gérer tout le monde, histoire que le Site Aleph ne s'écroule pas sur ses fondations (LOL) au bout de 2 jours parce que le personnel a eu une « brillante » idée derrière la tête (là, je fais des présentations condensées et il y a des risques que je puisse être inexact. Donc, ne prenez pas pour parole d'Evangile tout ce que je dis au sujet des persos). Neremsa, en plus d'être un grand amateur de cigares, est doté d'une prothèse métallique sur une partie de son visage. Mais pour vous inviter à aller sur l'onglet « Page des membres », je ne vous dirai pas comment il l'a eue.**

 **\- Dr. Benji (créateur : Benji) : Derrière ce nom ne se cache pas Benji Dunn, personnage interprété par Simon Pegg dans les** _ **Mission : Impossible**_ **, mais Benjamin Marc Damiers, un androïde ayant été programmé pour sauvegarder l'esprit d'un génial inventeur. Sauf qu'une dualité entre le cerveau du créateur de Benji et l'IA fit perdre toute mémoire au robot… jusqu'à ce que la Fondation le récupère, découvre son identité et lui rende par accident toute sa mémoire, ainsi que la possibilité d'accéder à celle de son créateur. Depuis, il y travaille comme chercheur, entouré de ses geckos.**

 **\- Dr. Gray (créateur : Torrential) : Chercheur à l'intelligence exceptionnelle ayant rédigé, avant son entrée à la Fondation, plusieurs thèses à l'exactitude et à la pertinence indiscutables (alors même qu'il n'avait pas 18 ans), il est surtout connu (hélas) pour son humour oscillant entre le navrant et le merdique, son caractère extraverti et sa propension à draguer pas mal de membres féminins du personnel. Sans succès.**

 **\- Spé. Loïc Giacardi (créateur : Mafiew) : Spécialiste en confinement d'anomalies conscientes. En gros, cela veut dire que son domaine de compétence, c'est que quand une anomalie emprisonnée à Aleph tente de briser son confinement, Giacardi et son équipe seront là pour le re-confiner bien comme il faut. Pour cela, ils s'appuient sur leur déplacement perpétuel dans les couloirs d'Aleph et leur absence totale de schéma logique. Vraiment. Si vous êtes un SCP confiné à Aleph… déjà, le fait que vous puissiez me lire entraîne des questions bien plus graves. Et ensuite, sachez que si vous voulez briser votre confinement en exploitant un schéma logique dans l'équipe du Spé. Giacardi, vous vous ramasserez sur un échec lamentable et pitoyable.**

 **Petite parenthèse : je voulais également placer comme personnage un second Spécialiste, Arcaël (créateur : Arcaël, même si on aime l'appeler Arca), mais vu qu'il n'est pas dans l'onglet « Page des membres », j'ai dû le passer à la trappe. Maintenant, retournons aux descriptions.**

 **\- Dr. Cendres (créatrice : Cendres) : Ou la preuve définitive qu'apporter ses animaux de compagnie au bureau, c'est cool… mais pas tout le temps. En gros, Cassandra Cendres est informaticienne à la Fonda et apportait souvent avec elle un petit lézard nommé Aaron (ce dernier étant assez jeune et minuscule, elle pouvait même le faire venir à son boulot au nez et à la barbe de ses supérieurs). Et un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un projet concernant un SCP, elle chuta et tomba dans l'objet qui était étudié à ce moment-là. Et, comme Aaron était avec sa maîtresse lors de la chute, cela entraîna une fusion complète et totale de l'humaine et de l'animal, entraînant l'exacerbation des instincts primaires de la première et l'évolution intellectuelle spectaculaire du second.**

 **\- D-2108 (créateur : D-2108) : L'un des rares canons fixes de l'univers de la Fondation, c'est les classes-D. Recrutés dans les couloirs de la mort (généralement, des criminels, donc), ils servent de cobayes pour les tests sur des SCP. Généralement, ils sont exécutés à la fin du mois. D-2108 est le seul classe-D qui échappe à tous ces critères. Il n'est pas un criminel, n'a pas été recruté dans les couloirs de la mort et il faut le laisser en vie impérativement. Ce qui est déjà une chose remarquable, mine de rien.**

 **\- Agent Dears (créatrice : Lylah Dears) : Surnommée** _ **Pulse**_ **, cette agente travaille pour les Renseignements (plus particulièrement pour collecter des infos sur le Groupe d'Intérêt** _ **Et Maintenant, On Est Cool ?**_ **) et est atteinte de narcolepsie quand elle est soumise à un intense stress, cette narcolepsie est due à une exposition avec un SCP. Cela ne l'aide pas dans son travail, mais elle s'entraîne pour réguler la maladie.**

 **\- Dr. Gémini (créateur : Gémini, même si on préfère l'appeler Gemme) : Chef du DCD (Département de Censure & de Désinformation) ou, en tout cas, de sa Branche Française. En gros, son travail est de s'assurer que la Fondation et les SCP restent totalement invisibles au public. Pour cela, il censure ce qui est dangereux pour l'anonymat de la Fondation, invente des tas d'excuses officielles… histoire que nous, pauvres humains, nous puissions continuer à vivre en pensant que notre monde est tout à fait sensé et normal.**

 **\- Dr. Holt : Scientifique étudiant les SCP conscients, il fut victime d'un accident impliquant un SCP (c'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent, avant que vous ne demandiez) et cela l'a fait retomber en enfance (bien qu'il conserve sa personnalité et son comportement d'adulte). En parallèle à ses théories et à l'étude de ces fameux SCP conscients, il collectionne dans son bureau un grand nombre d'Objets Anormaux (qui ont deux pages du site français leur étant consacrés. Ces objets sont tout simplement des machins comportant des propriétés anormales mais étant trop inutiles pour mériter une étude approfondie).**

 **\- Pr. Tara Lucy (créatrice : Tara Lucy) : Alors, là, attention, tenez-vous bien parce qu'il va falloir s'accrocher. Le Pr. Lucy est une agent triple au service de la Fondation et (prétendument) de l'Insurrection du Chaos. Cela veut dire, en gros, qu'elle est une agente de la Fondation qui a dû infiltrer l'Insurrection (qui est l'un des Groupes d'Intérêt les plus connus de l'univers de la Fondation) et cette même Insurrection, vu que c'est un peu des cons, l'a envoyée infiltrer la Fondation. Sauf qu'en faisant ça, elle risque à tout moment d'avoir en son sein d'autres agents de la Fondation étant infiltrés. C'est bon, vous avez compris ? Comme quoi, avec un peu d'explications, tout va mieux.**

 **\- Dr. Tesla (créateur : Tesla) : Cet homme initialement connu comme le matricule T-263 porte en son sein (si je puis le dire comme ça) l'esprit du célèbre et génial inventeur Nikola Tesla. Plus précisément, les deux esprits (celui de T-263 et celui de Tesla) se sont fragmentés et ont fini par fusionner. Ce qui est, en soi, très cool.**

 **\- Dr. Frog (créateur : Frog) : De loin, ce type a l'air tout à fait normal. De près, c'est là que tu peux voir à quel point il est fou dans sa tête. Mais pas fou comme le Dr. Grym. Fou dans le sens où il pourrait très bien avoir déjà préparé mille façons différentes de te faire du mal. A part ce trait de caractère pouvant se remarquer très vite et facilement quand on le côtoie, le Dr. Frog officie comme psychologue au Site Aleph et, parfois, tente d'exécuter le rituel occulte ayant donné naissance à SCP-006-FR. Et vous ne voulez pas savoir comment il fait.**

 **\- Dr. Marcus (créateur : Marcus) : Ce chercheur, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, est atteint d'une malédiction (qui lui aurait été lancée depuis qu'il a trébuché sur l'unique jambe valide d'une vieille femme mendiante lors d'un voyage au Maroc), ce qui fait qu'il a, depuis, le don de s'attirer tout un tas de malheurs. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de confiner et d'étudier plusieurs skips (l'un des noms utilisés pour qualifier les SCP) avec succès. Et puis, bon, c'est le créateur de la Branche Française qui a créé ce perso, il ne peut donc être que cool ! (regardez mon fayotage assidu)**

 **\- Dr. Aloices (créatrice : Aloices) : Chercheuse et pédopsychiatre, Aloices est une personne fort sympathique (certains disent qu'elle l'est trop, mais c'est parce que c'est des vieux aigris) et à la forte loyauté mais avec une hypersensibilité, une hyperémotivité et un fort manque de concentration. Néanmoins, elle arrive à gérer. Dans la mesure du possible, évidemment.**

 **\- Spé. Arivenzys (créateur : Arivenzys) : Architecte passionné par les bâtiments et les constructions complexes, c'est un homme qui se plaît à revêtir toute une panoplie de costumes des plus extravagants. Ce qui pourrait en faire, dans un autre univers, mon meilleur ami.**

 **\- Dr. Attano (créateur : Attano) : Professionnellement, c'est un historien et archéologue travaillant plus particulièrement sur les civilisations antiques. Humainement, c'est un vieux con réactionnaire, technophobe et aussi anti-jeune que le Général de Gaulle. Une description simple & claire fait toujours du bien. ^^**

 **\- Dr. Ezcyo (créateur : Ezcyo) : Chercheur de niveau 3, ce spécialiste en physique quantique et en nanotechnologie est aussi connu pour passer beaucoup de temps sur le chat interne de la Fondation et assouvir sa passion pour Internet et la société Nintendo. Il a également adopté un lapin de couleur rose nommé « Angel ». Enfin, je devrais dire tout ça au passé, vu qu'on ne voit plus son créateur traîner sur le site, actuellement. Seulement un peu sur Discord.**

 **\- Agent Hauru (créateur : Hauru) : L'un des informaticiens, pour ne pas dire le principal informaticien d'Aleph. Il fut recruté par la Fondation pour ses connaissances en informatique et, par extension, en désinformation et tout son travail tourne autour de ce magnifique métier, qu'il assure avec un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Malgré le fait que le Dr. Frog ait déformé ses propos dans son bilan psychologique. Oui, quand je vous disais que Froggy était un cinglé…**

 **\- Dr. Hinault (créateur : Hinault) : C'est un saumon. EST-CE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS EN DIRE PLUS ?**

 **\- Agent Koop (créateur : Koop) : Agent de sécurité de niveau 2, il ne reste pas en place, vu que son travail l'oblige à régulièrement se déplacer, que ce soit pour des patrouilles, de la surveillance ou de la recherche de choses diverses et variées, assisté par Kalach, son fidèle berger allemand. L'une de ses habitudes est son usage excessif de surnoms pour qualifier ses collègues. Tous ses collègues.**

 **\- Bruce Garrett (créateur : je ne sais pas qui a créé ce personnage et c'est fort dommage) : Tout simplement le Directeur du Site Aleph. Il a donc la mission de représenter la partie française de la Fondation SCP, armé d'un immense self-control (pour réussir à supporter tout le personnel, faut en avoir) et de sa très forte ressemblance physique avec Thomas Cyrix, de VoxMakers (R.I.P). Je déconne pas, un jour, je devrai vous conseiller quelques fanarts ou fancomics en rapport avec la Fonda.**

 **Et donc, maintenant que j'ai fini de vous présenter les 24 gugusses que vous allez suivre durant toute cette aventure, je vais vous poser une question : qu'est-ce qu'ils vous inspirent ? Quand vous regardez ces petites présentations… ils paraissent drôles, tous ces gens-là, non ? Après tout, un immortel, un robot, une femme-lézard, une fanatique de l'orthographe… c'est des profils atypiques, c'est rigolo, on voit pas ça tous les jours. Eh bien, sachez que si vous vous dites ça, vous avez tort. Sur toute la foutue putain de ligne. Ils ont l'air drôles, mais leurs vies ne le sont pas ou, du moins, il y a un moment où elles ne l'ont pas été du tout.**

 **Chacun des personnages cités (sauf le Dr. Hinault, parce que c'est une blague RP totalement assumée) comporte au moins une part d'ombre ou, en tout cas, ils ont eu un passé n'étant pas des plus extraordinaires. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'ils ont eu le passé le plus merdique du monde (parce que les Mary-Sues, c'est interdit pour créer un perso à la Fonda. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre.) mais disons que bon, leur vie, c'était pas Byzance. C'était juste une vie normale.**

 **Par exemple, le Dr. Ezcyo, avec son lapin rose et sa passion pour Nintendo (l'ayant incité à emprunter des axolotls au Département Zoologique pour prouver la supériorité d'Arcko sur tous les autres starters de la troisième génération), il a l'air d'un type sans histoires… mais saviez-vous qu'en réalité, il avait été impliqué dans un projet de la Fondation, nommé « Projet Nyx », et qu'il a créé plusieurs sérums pour développer le potentiel du personnel de sécurité ? Et que ce projet a débordé, le laissant avec de nombreux traumatismes physiques ? De même, le Spé. Arivenzys, il semble très excentrique et théâtral avec ses chapeaux et costumes… mais saviez-vous que lors de l'inauguration de l'un des bâtiments qu'il a construit, un incident avec un SCP a causé l'effondrement du bâtiment et la mort de plusieurs personnes, chose l'ayant fait tomber en dépression et lui ayant fait perdre tout ce qu'il aimait. Voilà, je crois que ça suffit pour mesurer à quel point la Fondation est loin d'être un univers « super LOL ».**

 **Alors, vous me direz sûrement que les anormaux (c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les membres du personnel étant, disons, plus que des humains), eux, ils doivent pas avoir des vies tristes. Ils ont des super-capacités que pas mal de gens adoreraient avoir, par exemple. C'est cool, non ? Ben… oui et non. Parce que, déjà, ils sont très loin d'être des super-héros (à la Fonda, les entités humanoïdes ayant une anomalie qui les rend plus proches d'un perso de comics qu'un SCP, on nomme ça « syndrome X-Men » et c'est quelque chose de proscrit. On raconte pas des histoires de super-humains, berdol de Dyeu) mais surtout, ils n'ont pas choisi de devenir ce qu'ils sont, à aucun moment. Généralement, c'était des membres normaux du personnel qui ont été victimes de trucs pas cool et pas normaux qui les ont rendus anormaux (généralement, des accidents avec des SCP ou des objets s'en rapprochant). Donc, non, à aucun moment, Holt ne s'est dit « Tiens, et si je provoquais un accident avec un SCP pour pouvoir retomber en enfance ? ». A aucun moment, Cendres n'a eu l'idée d'aller sauter dans une machine bizarre avec son lézard de compagnie pour pouvoir fusionner avec lui. Et non, non, mille fois non, Grym n'a jamais pensé que ça aurait été une bonne idée de se laisser capturer et devenir le sujet d'expériences dans un camp nazi pour pouvoir acquérir l'immortalité. Si vous pensez ça (y'en a bien deux ou trois au fond de la salle qui doivent le penser), sachez que j'ai déjà préparé des roquettes téléguidées se dirigeant vers vous. Parce qu'en pensant ça, vous m'avez donné envie de le faire.**

 **Et là, j'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai réalisé cette intro étant plus proche de l'essai que de la vraie introduction à une fanfiction. Eh bien, c'est très simple : parce que j'aime tellement les personnages de la Fondation SCP que j'ai préféré mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, en précisant bien que tout ce que je vais écrire ira plus du côté « LOLFonda » (ce terme rassemble tout ce qui concerne les blagues, le second degré et les** _ **private jokes**_ **de l'univers de la Fonda) de la Force. Histoire que vous ne vous mettiez pas à penser que cet écrit respecte ce qu'ils sont dans le canon fixe de cet univers. Mais aussi parce que cet univers est loin d'être connu et pourtant, tellement riche. Je pense d'ailleurs que j'écrirai des essais traitant de certains aspects de la Branche Française de la Fondation SCP, les personnages auront une place privilégiée dans ces écrits.**

 **Et je terminerai avec le second et ultime disclaimer de cette intro :**

 **AUCUN UNIVERS OU PERSONNAGE PRESENT ICI NE M'APPARTIENT, ILS APPARTIENNENT TOUS A LEURS CREATEURS RESPECTIFS (A SAVOIR NINTENDO ET LA BRANCHE FRANCAISE DE LA FONDATION SCP) ET JE LES UTILISE DANS UN BUT HUMORISTIQUE ET DE DIVERTISSEMENT. DONC, PAR EXTENSION, RIEN N'EST OFFICIEL.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite la bienvenue dans** _ **Aleph Party**_ **.**


	2. Stars Are Beautiful

**Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 **Après ma longue introduction, il est temps de réellement commencer cette histoire débile et sans aucun sens qui pourra peut-être en amuser quelques-uns d'entre vous. Enfin, je l'espère. Et j'espère bien que mes amis du Discord de la branche française de la Fondation SCP ne tomberont jamais sur cette histoire. Je suis peut-être une** _ **Attention Whore**_ **, mais bon.**

 **Je rappelle, avant de commencer, que rien ici ne m'appartient et que tous ceux qui seront cités ici appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, qui sont fort nombreux.**

 **Enjoy !**

Tout ça avait commencé avec Hauru et son télescope. L'Agent avait réussi à reprendre l'Objet Anormal des mains du Pr. Gabouric (après une lutte qui aurait fait passer le tournage du _Don Quichotte_ de Terry Gilliam pour une compétition locale de chifoumi) et, histoire de se détendre après une journée comme tant d'autres au Site Aleph, avait décidé d'observer les étoiles. Le ciel était beau, ce soir. Comme pouvait l'être un ciel dégagé, le soir.

Et l'informaticien avait regardé. Cela avait toujours été quelque chose de relaxant pour lui. Et par « relaxant », ça voulait dire dans sa tête « lui permettant d'oublier un peu son poste à la Fondation SCP, le réseau informatique qui était tout le temps susceptible de déconner, les probables incidents qui pouvaient se dérouler tout le temps à Aleph et les autres trucs ». En bref, quand il observait le ciel, il avait un peu l'impression de redevenir une personne tout à fait normale, voire un gamin qui observait les étoiles quand il était petit en rêvant de devenir astronaute (rêve s'éclatant généralement à l'adolescence et emportant avec lui un sacré paquet d'illusions). Et ça, c'était bien plus précieux pour lui que tous les Objets Anormaux qu'il pourrait amasser au cours de sa vie, ça, c'était vrai.

Mais dans ce monde, il y a toujours un moment où tout part en couille. Et ce moment, ici, intervint au moment où Hauru vit un petit trou noir (ou, en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait) tacher le beau ciel nocturne. Au début, l'Agent crut avoir mal vu. Il regardait toujours le ciel un peu vite, ça pouvait arriver qu'il voie mal. Mais, quand son champ de vision revint vers l'endroit où il avait vu le machin… le trou était encore là. Et même, il semblait avoir grossi. Ce n'était absolument pas normal. Enfin, si, ça l'était. Non, disons qu'à la fois, ça l'était (il bossait à la Fondation SCP, quand même !) mais qu'aussi, ça ne l'était pas (c'était un trou noir, quand même !). Sauf qu'au moment où cette pensée effleura l'esprit du jeune homme, c'était déjà trop tard.

Très loin, dans un autre univers, un grand lézard sans aucun lien de parenté avec SCP-682 se marrait et jubilait sadiquement. Ce lézard, répondant au nom de Bowser, accompagné de son fils, Bowser Jr., pensait avoir enfin réussi. Il pensait avoir réussi à trouver un monde facile à conquérir et une occasion de ne pas voir sa _némésis_ en salopette bleue et casquette rouge débarquer et lui péter la gueule, comme à son habitude. Et, tout super-vilain qu'il était, il décida de tester certains habitants de ce monde, histoire d'y aller encore plus dans l'humiliation gratuite. Cela pouvait paraître débile mais c'était comme ça qu'il pensait.

Et ce fut ce schéma de pensée qui fit que, cette nuit, 24 membres du personnel de la Branche Française de la Fondation SCP, dont Bruce Garrett, Directeur du Site Aleph… disparurent comme par magie.

 **Et voili voilou ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'écris ça, mais bon, j'espère que ça en fera marrer quelques-uns.**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser la bonne petite review de l'amour et moi, je vous laisse, car je suis actuellement en train d'écrire ces mots alors qu'il est 23 heures et que je devrais aller me pieuter !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Jolies colonies de vacances (forcées)

**Bonjour à tous, chers amis, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Le premier vrai chapitre d'** _ **Aleph Party**_ **est enfin là et apporte avec lui une première salve d'imbécilités, de WTF et de punchlines sympathiques (enfin, j'espère). Même si pour moi, j'ai toujours l'impression de danser à poil dans une cage aux lions avec des morceaux de viande fraîche accrochés sur moi.**

 **Et… je viens de me rendre compte avec stupeur que seulement 23 personnages ont été présentés dans mon intro et qu'il m'en manque un 24** **ème** **. Déjà, mes excuses. Et ensuite, laissez-moi vous présenter le dernier larron de toute cette joyeuse compagnie (précisons que tout ce que j'ai dit dans l'intro sera aussi valable pour ce personnage). Et ce personnage est celui de l'Agent Naomy, l'un des nouveaux personnages officiels de la Branche Française. Membre de la FIM Gamma-18 (il y a beaucoup de FIM dans l'univers de la Fondation), elle est en outre passionnée par plein de domaines (notamment le football américain, la chimie et l'espace) et écrit beaucoup quand elle est inspirée.**

 **Ouais, c'est pas encore un personnage très développé, mais hé, il vient juste d'être posté (onglet « Page des membres », s'il vous plaît, allez le consulter, il est très bien) donc respectez !**

 **L'univers du mode Aventure de** _ **Mario Party 9**_ **appartient à Nintendo et les personnages de Marcus, Aloices, Hauru & Naomy appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs (ainsi qu'à la branche française de la Fondation SCP).**

 **So… enjoy !**

 _Aujourd'hui est sûrement le jour le plus bizarre de ma carrière professionnelle (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) à la Fondation SCP. Nous venons de disparaître du Site Aleph. Comme ça, sans un bruit. Et on s'est retrouvés dans une vallée. Toute verte, toute jolie, toute paisible. Devant nous, il y avait une voiture. Rouge, en bon état de marche, assez grande pour nous accueillir tous les quatre. Car je ne suis pas seule. Il y a avec moi 3 autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas avant ce jour. Heureusement, les trois se sont vite présentés : j'étais donc en compagnie de l'Agent Hauru, le type qui aurait été le premier à voir le truc responsable de notre « téléportation » ici (un trou noir, selon ce qu'il nous a dit. Dommage que je n'aie pas pu le voir), du Dr. Aloices, une pédopsychiatre, et du Dr. Marcus, un chercheur qui était récemment revenu sur Aleph après une longue période passée au Site Lamedh. Un champignon humanoïde tacheté de jaune (un Toad) nous a accosté dès notre arrivée et nous a expliqué les bails : on devait affronter le type qui nous avait amenés ici, ce type étant Bowser. Ouais, le gros lézard qu'on voyait et qu'on voit toujours sur nos écrans de télé quand on joue à la console. Et à part des mentions d'étoiles à récupérer et des mini-jeux, j'ai rien retenu d'autre parce qu'une partie de mon cerveau était trop occupée à se faire un facepalm…_

« Excusez-moi, Naomy, mais cela fait 2 minutes que nous attendons de vous voir frapper ce dé. »

La remarque du Dr. Marcus tira l'Agent Naomy de ses pensées. Lâchant le papier sur lequel elle écrivait, elle reprit la fonction de capitaine que le tirage de dés lui avait donné (elle en première, Hauru en second, Aloices en troisième et Marcus en dernier, bien que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'à cause de sa malédiction, le tirage avait été truqué) et frappa le Bloc Dé au-dessus d'elle. Elle fit un 2 et avança. Rien de spécial à signaler après. Si ce n'est que cette voiture se contrôlait très bien et était très agréable à piloter. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Hauru. Il eut plus de chance, il fit un 4. Et se dégota un joli petit paquet de petites étoiles. En plus, y'a des fleurs qui ont poussé au passage de la voiture, ce fut très joli à voir. Aloices fit ensuite un 1… et en s'arrêtant, un petit bruit (qui devait peut-être venir de la voiture) indiqua que quelque chose s'était déclenché. Et ce quelque chose, c'était un tuyau bleu. Immédiatement, la doctoresse sauta et partit dans le tuyau pour atterrir dans une grotte. Les signes en étoile avec des nombres dessus n'indiquèrent aucun doute sur la nature positive de ce qui se trouvait dans la grotte. Et quand ses camarades lui demandèrent ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle se contenta de répondre « J'en ai trouvé 2 de plus ! » avec un grand sourire.

Puis Marcus lança le dé. Il fit également un 1. Sauf que là, il eut (comme on pouvait s'y attendre) un peu moins de chance qu'Aloices, vu qu'il tomba sur une case orange avec un gros « VS » marqué dessus. Par chance, comme c'était lui, le capitaine, il a pu choisir le mini-jeu. Pour une fois qu'il avait eu un peu de veine…

« Elle est bien jolie, cette pièce. »

Ce commentaire était inutile, ça, c'est bien vrai. Mais bon, comme ce qu'ils devaient faire pouvait sembler (au moins, de loin) inutile, autant dialoguer un tant soit peu avec les autres. Enfin… si c'était possible de communiquer.

« C'est vrai. Trop jolie pour faire office de salle de test. »

Oui, même quand c'est pour faire référence au boulot. Tout était toujours bon à prendre. Surtout quand la situation où tu te retrouvais était sans conteste encore plus chiante que se retrouver coincé dans un ascenseur avec le Dr. Grym et le Dr. Holt. En même temps. Cette situation étant de rester proprement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une musique répétitive composée de bruits de sifflets et de tic-tacs d'horloge se déclenche. Des flèches se présentaient alors et il fallait alors lever la tête dans tous les sens (au risque de se briser le cou, vu qu'il fallait lever la tête vraiment très haut), sauf dans les sens indiqués par les flèches. Au début, c'était simple, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une flèche qui s'affichait. Et puis, plusieurs flèches commençaient à s'afficher. Et la musique (qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans les meilleurs festivals suédois de musique lo-fi minimaliste ainsi que dans les films d'horreur les plus expérimentaux qu'on peut trouver au Marché du Film du Festival de Cannes) s'accélérait. Et leurs réflexes devaient être de plus en plus rapides. Quand ils terminèrent et remontèrent dans la voiture, il n'y eut rien à signaler. A part le fait qu'à cause du mini-jeu, le Dr. Aloices passa à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Et que le Dr. Marcus avait gagné. Bon, OK, il avait de bons réflexes. Mais sérieux, c'était un type atteint d'une malédiction, nom de Dyeu !

Naomy reprit les commandes. Et elle fit un 6, ce qui lui permit d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur (provoquant au passage quelques « Hé, vous pourriez éviter d'aller aussi vite comme ça ? » de la part de ses compagnons de route) et d'arriver jusqu'à un tuyau bleu, comme celui qu'Aloices avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il y eut un étonnant mimétisme (si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça) avec ce que la doctoresse avait vécu avec le tuyau bleu, vu qu'elles y sont toutes les deux entrées et ont toutes les deux eu 2 étoiles en récompense. Hauru ne fit pas un jet marquant, vu qu'il ne fit qu'un petit 1 sans conséquence. Par contre, pour revenir sur Aloices, vu que c'était son tour, son 5 fut l'effet d'un joli petit coup de pied dans le cul. A savoir qu'elle attrapa un lot d'étoiles sombres et perdit une partie des petites étoiles qu'elle avait amassé. Un instant, cela fit bien marrer les trois autres. Puis Marcus arrêta de se marrer quand la pédopsychiatre se retrouva face à une route séparée en deux chemins et décida de prendre la route de gauche. Celle où un joli petit tas d'étoiles sombres se tenait également. Et le chercheur maudit fit un bon vieux 5 des familles qui lui fit se prendre le fameux petit tas. Rires redoublés d'Hauru et Naomy. Petit sourire d'Aloices. Exaspération totale de Marcus.

Mais à part ça, tout ce petit voyage se passa normalement et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce joli paysage fleuri digne d'une carte postale, sûrement que les quatre se seraient ennuyés au bout de 30 minutes. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien qui leur interdisait de parler pendant qu'ils fonçaient dans les étendues de la vallée. Ils se mirent donc à parler de leurs recherches, de leur boulot, de leurs collègues (qu'ils soient cools ou relou), du fait que quand même, avoir été transportés comme ça ici alors qu'ils se trouvaient au Site Aleph hier, c'était pas normal (ils purent même questionner l'Agent Hauru sur le trou noir qu'il a vu avec son télescope), des derniers Incidents (qui étaient quand même bien marrants)… et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'informaticien tombe sur une nouvelle case spéciale. Un nouveau mini-jeu, cette fois « 1 vs 3 ». Ce ne fut même pas un choix pleinement décidé, vu qu'il avait choisi en à peine 5 secondes. Les quatre compagnons de voyage se retrouvèrent dans un paysage de banquise : Hauru était à pied et ses trois _compadres_ étaient dans des motos à neige. Et un jeu du chat et de la souris version « banquise » se déclencha. Jeu qui ne dura que quelques dizaines de secondes, vu qu'Aloices l'éjecta de l'arène alors qu'il avait tout juste commencé à courir pour échapper aux autres. Ou comment s'offrir un grand moment de solitude devant tout le monde.

Et puis la route reprit. Elle fut toujours aussi rapide et rien de particulier (à part deux changements d'ordre de passage) ne fut à signaler. Mais tout le chemin ne pouvait pas être aussi tranquille, of course ! Et le signe évident de la fin de cette tranquillité était le petit fort gris et menaçant qui apparut et troubla le ciel coloré et enchanteur de l'endroit. Bien évidemment, dès qu'ils posèrent les roues de la voiture sur la case à côté du fort, un petit engin flottant se posa devant les quatre employés d'Aleph. C'était Bowser. Jr, qui les toisait de son habituel regard de sale gosse.

« WAH HA HA HA HA ! Bien joué pour être arrivés aussi loin ! Mais vous n'arriverez pas à battre le boss de ce fort ! Bats-les comme il faut, Lakitu ! »

Et la porte du fort disparut, laissant à la place un portail constitué d'énergie sombre. Aloices, Hauru, Naomy & Marcus s'y précipitèrent donc sans plus de familiarités, alors que le fils de Bowser, lui, semblait déjà triompher.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour ce qui est des chutes dans le vide ? »

A la question d'Hauru, Naomy balaya un peu du regard l'arène de combat (qui était une simple plateforme dans le ciel).

« Je sais pas. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tester. »

L'informaticien décida de ne pas insister. Et releva la tête vers le ciel, comme ses trois compagnons de voyage. Un nuage flottant se rapprocha d'eux. Un nuage qui était dirigé par une petite tortue à lunettes au sourire béat, qui agita un peu son insolite moyen de transport avant de lancer une boule hérissée de piquants. Cette boule se « déploya » finalement et prit la forme d'une petite créature ressemblant également à une tortue. Ce fut l'apparition de petites boîtes flottant dans le ciel qui fut le signal de départ. Et alors, le combat commença. Les boîtes étaient pleines de Bill Balles, ces missiles téléguidés. Et comme c'était la seule arme semblant disponible et que les gens d'Aleph étaient tout, sauf des abrutis finis, ils comprirent vite que sans ça, la petite tortue (le fameux Lakitu) allait les faire chier pour l'éternité, ce qui serait sûrement encore pire que de devoir affronter les sept cercles de l'Enfer. Ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, bref, Bill Balles.

Hélas, il y avait les boules à piques. Ou plutôt, les Hériss, comme les connaisseurs les appelaient. Et autant le dire tout de suite : au début, ça va, puis après, ces petites saloperies se mettent à pulluler encore plus que les Objets Anormaux dans le bureau du Dr. Holt. Et encore. Là, c'est uniquement quand le boss ne passe pas en mode rage. Et il a bien fini par passer en mode rage, le Lakitu. Après environ 3 minutes ayant vu nos quatre « héros » l'arroser de missiles, il est devenu tout rouge et s'est mis à balancer des Hériss géants. Sauf que les quatre avaient vu suffisamment de merdes horribles et répugnantes dans leur vie, c'était donc pas une tortue à lunettes qui allait leur faire peur. Et ce fut ainsi que Lakitu eut le cul bien botté. Il ne repartit même pas chez son maître, vu qu'il fut propulsé dans le ciel en mode « aller sans retour ».

 **Et voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous aie plu (et que la Fonda ne tombera jamais dessus, sinon je risque de me faire incendier. Sauf si c'est Pok. Je sais que tu me lis, je t'ai passé la fanfic en MP Discord. ^^) !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, reviews, blabla, toussa, toussa !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
